The Customer
by LifeAfter
Summary: Sirius works in an adult shop, and a flustered customer comes in. Mild sexual references.


The bell chimed with the entrance of another customer. Sirius looked up from where he was flipping through a Playgirl magazine at the register. The customer was obviously uncomfortable, glancing behind him as he walked in, not letting his gaze fall on any of the merchandise for too long, while simultaneously attempting to keep his head down and try to find what he was looking for. Oh boy, did Sirius know the type.

"Can I help you find anything?" Sirius asked trying not to laugh. It was common enough for those embarrassed with their sexuality and their love lives, or lack thereof, to enter the _adult_ store that he worked at. They frequently acted as this one did, trying not to make eye contact, or any contact at all, and often made up excuses that they were buying something for a friend, or that it was a dare.

"What? N-no, I'm fine. Thanks." The last part was an afterthought, as if he barely remembered his manners. Sirius could see that poking out of his hair, the customer's ears were really rather red.

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything." _Anything at all_, Sirius thought as he eyed the man's body. He certainly wasn't rough on the eyes. His hair was rather soft looking and Sirius wasn't exactly sure why but he was drawn to the way that it brushed against the man's cheek. The customer has unusually light brown eyes, and a scar that brought even more attention to them that ran down the side of his face. While initially wondering how he got it, Sirius incidentally slid into wondering about what it would be like to kiss it, then to go to work and find out exactly what ways he could make the customer moan.

Even though they were the only ones in the shop, in an attempt to keep his mind off of running his hands down his company's body, he went back to flipping through the magazine in front of him. While the centerfold was distracting, the nudity in a way was almost an off put. Sirius couldn't help continually glancing up and admiring the way the v-neck sweater was snug to the other man's chest. He wanted to take his clothes off by himself, and to solve the 'mysteries' underneath.

It was only another agonizing moment of the employee trying not to think of pouncing on his customer amongst all the sex toys right then and there before said customer approached the register. "Yeah, I'd like to check out," he said, and stuck a fairly standard dildo up on the counter, blushing.

"Need help with anything else?" Sirius asked, as was policy. The customer shook his head. "Well, just as a review of the product; personally, I like the ones over there better." He gestured to the ones on the shelf next to the one that had been picked out.

"Oh! It's not for me! A friend wanted me to pick it up for them!" He said quickly, his face flaring up in color.

Actually laughing a little this time about how predictable this had been, Sirius responds, "Suuuuuure it is. If that's for a friend then I'm straight."

The customer's eyes widened. "Oh, well I mean, I, um, can I have one of those too?" He gestured to the magazine Sirius had been reading.

"This for your friend, too?" Sirius mocked.

Sighing, the customer admitted, "no, this one is for me," as Sirius rang up his purchase.

"See? I told you, I'm definitely not straight." He winked. "Let me know if you need any more help than what you've got there."

"Oh. Oh! No, I don't pay for that sort of—"

"And I wouldn't take money for something I love doing so much."

"Well, I didn't mean to offend! You're just so good looking, I mean, have you seen your hair? So I just thought, you know…" He trailed off awkwardly, obvious that he was cursing himself inwardly.

Sirius leaned across the counter, really slow, giving the customer plenty of time to back up, until their faces were just barely apart. They could feel each other's breath on their own lips. Screw being professional. "Good looking, hm?" But the customer could hardly answer beyond a flustered stammer. "What are you going to do about it?" Almost immediately having lips being pushed against his own, Sirius have a satisfied smirk as he ran his hands through his kisser's hair. Mouths are lovely and wet, and Sirius hadn't gotten any action in much longer than he preferred. Coming apart just slightly he whispered against the other's lips, "I get off in an hour. Come back then would you?"

"Yes. Very much yes. I'll be back then."

Rocking back on his heels, Sirius let the customer have his space back. Taking his stuff, said customer turned and was about to walk from the store. "Wait!" Sirius called. "My name's Sirius." The customer, much less anxious than when he first walked in, tossed a smile over his shoulder.

"Remus Lupin."


End file.
